fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Wakaba Mine
|kanji=ワカバ・ミネ |rōmaji=Wakaba Mine |alias= |race=Human |birthday=Year X748 |age=36 (X784)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Cover 43 (X791)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 245, Cover |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Brown |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location = Left Chest |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=Fourth Master's Advisor |team= |partner=Macao Conbolt |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Millgana Mine (Wife) Unnamed Daughter |counterpart=Wakaba (Edolas) |magic=Smoke Magic Transformation MagicFairy Tail Anime: Episode 222 |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |japanese voice=Daisuke Kageura (Episode 5) Eiji Sekiguchi |english voice=Charles Campbell |image gallery=yes }} Wakaba Mine (ワカバ・ミネ Wakaba Mine) is a veteran Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a long-time friend of Macao Conbolt, acting as his adviser during Macao's tenure as the guild's Fourth Guild Master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 6 Appearance Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft. He is almost always seen with his eyes either closed or semi-open; they seem to have light-colored pupils, as shown when Wakaba opens one of them to display his surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 24 His physique is peculiar in the fact that, despite Wakaba having quite a large belly, his abdominal and pectorals are well-defined. His guild mark is yellow in color, and is located near his left pectoral.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! He also seems to have mildly hairy legs. After the seven-year time skip, Wakaba loses his signature pompadour to what appears to be a receding hairline, gaining a straighter-looking hair style; this being slicked upwards in a spiked shape. He also gains wrinkles on his face, and has grown a thick, pointed beard on his chin. His outfit usually consists of a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba’s knees (held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt) and sandals held up by striped bands. He wears another, darker pair of short pants and simple dark shoes during his first appearance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 5 In his youth, he donned more serious attires, which included a leather jacket of sorts and a pair of sunglasses, together with simple pants and shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 11 After the disappearance of the 3rd master Makarov Dreyar and many prominent guild members, Wakaba switches to a simpler, less flamboyant outfit, consisting of a light-colored jacket with dark fur trimmings on its edges and dark cuffs. He wears this jacket over a simple shirt, with another black undershirt visible from its open collar. He has light pants matching his jacket, with large hemlines and a thin line going down each leg’s side, combined with simple dark shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Page 11 Personality Wakaba is an extremely caring man, and is often seen in the company of his fellow guildmate, drinking buddy, and long-time friend Macao Conbolt. When together, Wakaba's extreme perverse tendencies often come to light,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 10 although, even when apart, Wakaba is still undeterred in his exploits, with Laki Olietta and Kinana being two of his usual targets for harassment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Cover Wakaba, as with Macao, appears to have an obsession with Mirajane Strauss, and is, more often than not, often seen staring at her with a perverted look in his eyes, usually making less-than-subtle passes at her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 4 Wakaba even went as far as asking her out, and, had she accepted, planned on divorcing his wife, in spite of the fact that the two have a daughter. Wakaba also dislikes the idea of marriage and seems to be afraid of, or at least disgusted by, his wife, in comparison to the young girls he is often seen with in the guild. History Wakaba had been a member of Fairy Tail since before Cana (the oldest Fairy Tail member of her generation) joined, and developed a strong relationship with his fellow guildmates, his friendship with Macao being the strongest of these said relationships.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 9-10 When Mirajane first joined the guild, Wakaba and Macao explained to Erza that despite the girl's siblings fitting in, Mirajane herself never spoke or smiled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 381, Pages 9 Several days after Natsu found a "Dragon's" egg in a nearby forest, Wakaba and Macao sat a table and discussed the fact he and Lisanna were raising said egg, with Wakaba insisting that Dragons don't exist. Their conversation was interrupted, however, by a furious Mirajane, who destroyed the table they were sitting at, livid at the fact that Lisanna was fraternizing with someone from "Erza's side"; this made Macao and Wakaba wonder what exactly "Erza's side" meant.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 10-11 The next day, as Natsu rampaged around the guild looking for the egg, Wakaba remarked upon the terribleness of Natsu's generation, stating that he couldn't imagine what the Guild would be like in a few years when they all grew up.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Page 16 Moments later, when the egg hatched, Wakaba stood in total disbelief, unable to comprehend that a cat had emerged from it. However, his mood quickly changed to one of total joy, with him staring fondly at the blue cat as Macao cradled him in his arms.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg!, Pages 19-20 Synopsis Macao arc Wakaba is first seen flirting with Mirajane, using his Smoke Magic to ask her to go on a date with him; he ends up dismayed when Mirajane reminds him that he is married by transforming into his wife. Shortly thereafter, Natsu returns from a mission together with Happy and a new recruit, Lucy, and starts a brawl that Wakaba participates in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 9-13 After Makarov dissolves the fight and calms everyone down, Wakaba surveys their latest guildmate Lucy in admiration, questioning Natsu as to where he found her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-26 Lullaby arc Wakaba casually hangs around in the guild with his fellow guildmates when Erza returns from a mission, prompting him to become nervous in her presence. The female Mage immediately begins to scold several members over various issues, including Wakaba, who has just littered the floor with cigarette butts.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 10-12 When Erza and the others return after subduing Eisenwald and Lullaby, Erza and Natsu fight each other in fulfillment of Erza's earlier promise to Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 11, Pages 6-7 Most of the members of the guild are present to watch the fight, including Wakaba.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 10 However, the fight is interrupted when a messenger from the Magic Council arrives and arrests Erza for the damages caused by the earlier battle with Eisenwald.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 18-20 Phantom Lord arc While the guild is completely vacant one night, Gajeel Redfox, a Mage from the Phantom Lord Guild, arrives at the building to attack and destroy it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 7 He later attacks the members of Shadow Gear: Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy. These two unprovoked attacks cause Master Makarov to declare war on the Phantom Lord Guild at its headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 20-23 During the attack that ensues, many Fairy Tail Mages participate, Wakaba included.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 4 Battle of Fairy Tail arc After Laxus tries to take over the Fairy Tail Guild and forces its members to hunt for him throughout Magnolia, Wakaba fights against Macao when the two become trapped inside one of Freed's runes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 5 Later on, Warren contacts both Macao and Wakaba to help the other guild members take down Laxus' Thunder Palace, with Wakaba managing to destroy only one of the Lightning Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 9-15 After the trouble is over, he is later seen alongside Macao during the preparations for the Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Edolas arc Wakaba is shown at the guild after Wendy's arrival, shocked at the revelation that she is a Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 8-12 He is then sucked in by the Anima and transported to Edolas along with most of Fairy Tail, where both he and the entirety of Fairy Tail are turned into a giant Lacrima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 12-15 After the events in Edolas, Mystogan saves the guild by teleporting the Lacrima back to Earth Land using the Reverse Anima.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 11-14 Tenrou Island arc In the guild hall, Carla demonstrates her power of premonition to Lisanna and Wendy by having visions of the Macao and Wakaba's future conversation. Moments later, Wakaba and Macao talk about the youth of the guild, saying that they are reminded of how they behaved in the past. When they then comment on how they enjoy seeing some eye-candy in the guild, the girls silently scold them both for speaking about such inappropriate things. X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced to a small tavern with only a few members remaining; one of whom is Wakaba, who has been promoted to be the Fourth Master's (Macao's) adviser. Although Macao is officially the Guild Master, Wakaba refuses to address him as such, causing the two to argue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 5-6 However, the two stop their argument when they hear Droy shouting that Levy will never come back, the entire guild shocked into silence as they are forced to remember their lost friends. Suddenly, a group of men from rival guild Twilight Ogre enter the guild hall and begin to demand for payment for the debt that the Fairies owe them. Macao informs them that they were unable to collect enough money to make the payment, so the group decide to trash the guild in punishment, promising to return next month for the rent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 8-13 After the group leaves, everyone in the guild notices Reedus' sketch book littered on the floor, the fallen pages displaying all of Reedus' old pictures of the lost Fairy Tail members. Seeing the sketches, everyone in the guild begins to grieve and reminisce what has happened since the disappearance of their comrades. Suddenly, the guild members hear a sound, and head outside to see Blue Pegasus' Christina flying over the guild hall. Wakaba and the guild are shocked when The Trimens get off of the Magic Bomber and inform the guild that they have detected something in the Ethernano surrounding the waters: the continued existence of Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 14-24 Wakaba stays behind when Fairy Tail members go to search for Tenrou Island with their new information. Whilst they wait, Thibault and his crew enter the guild again, stating that their master won't accept that Fairy Tail still has yet to pay them. Romeo is almost attacked by Thibault, but the missing members of Fairy Tail return right then and defeat Thibault and his crew in an instant. After they explain the first Fairy Tail Master, Mavis Vermillion saved them and Tenrou Island with Fairy Sphere, Wakaba and the rest of the guild cry in joy at the return of their friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 8-20 During the celebration of the Fairy Tail members return, Wakaba listens in as Makarov allows Macao to keep his position as Master for a while. He and Makarov then tease Macao about it behind his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 5 Some time later, Makarov, Mirajane, and Erza go to Twilight Ogre to negotiate their payments. They end up fighting as Macao and Wakaba watch on from outside, not surprised that they're using violence to solve the issue. The duo then see Happy and Natsu with depressed looks on their faces walking down the street, which confuses the two men.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 257, Pages 11-12 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Wakaba is present when Makarov announces Gildarts as the next Master, becoming shocked alongside the other when they realize Gildarts has declined the role; the man reinstating Laxus as a guild member and making Makarov the Master again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 259, Pages 11-14 After this, Romeo brings up a way for Fairy Tail to become the number one guild in Fiore again, suggesting that they participate in the Grand Magic Games. Wakaba is opposed to this alongside the other members, but once Makarov hears that the prize is 30,000,000 , he makes the guild participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-17 When the day of the Games arrives, Wakaba, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermillion, who has also come to watch the Games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again, though Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, eventually accepting Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 After Lucy's intense and yet disappointing fall in her fight against Flare Corona, Jellal is called forth to represent Team Fairy Tail B and battle Jura Neekis of Lamis Scale. Seeing Mavis become uncomfortable, Wakaba and the rest of the guild are shocked when they find out she is not nervous about the fight, rather just needing to use the restroom, despite being a ghost.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Page 4 Despite Fairy Tail's support, Jellal falls in his battle from outside influences, leaving both Fairy Tail teams in last place for the day. Their stance being ignored, the guild members party at a local bar. Seeing that Gray and Lucy are absent, Wakaba comments that it must be hard for the two to show their faces, and then listens on as Makarov gives an encouraging speech to the entire pub.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 3-7 Drinking and partying, Wakaba and Macao cheer on as Natsu engages in a brawl with Max and wipes the floor with him, suddenly turning their attention to Cana when a strange man approaches her and demands a drinking contest, the two warning him not to underestimate her. However, Cana is the first to hit the floor, the man deciding to take her bra as a trophy for his win. Seeing their guild member being disgraced, Wakaba and Macao rush after the man and demand he return Cana's top to her, Macao even resorting to punching him. The man falls to the floor, and, before either Wakaba or Macao can react, suddenly rises again and flops backwards into them, slamming them both into the ground before leaving.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Pages 12-16 Recovering from the brawl, Wakaba attends the second day of the Games to stand in the crowd, shocked when he sees that both Gajeel and Natsu are lagging behind in the Chariot event due to their motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 3 Despite their predicament, both Natsu and Gajeel refuse to give up, and drag themselves towards the finish line, stating that they have a duty to do their best and show the world that Fairy Tail has not fallen, moreover make up for the seven years they left the guild alone. Hearing Natsu's kind words, Wakaba begins to cry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Pages 13-17 After the event is finished, the battle portions of the second day get under way. Upon hearing that Elfman will have to face Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus, the very man who beat him up the night before, Wakaba negatively states that the battle is over, before it even begins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 277, Page 16 However, Elfman manages to hold his own against Bacchus by using a unique Take-Over that protects him from Bacchus' physical attacks, and, seeing the two men go head to head with each other over and over with no seeming victor, Wakaba stares on in anticipation and awe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 278, Page 21 When the battle has commenced, Mirajane is next to take to the field, representing her team in a battle against Blue Pegasus' Jenny Realight. The battle does not go the planned way though, as both women, rather than fighting, begin to have a swimsuit contest instead, and eventually make a bet that the loser has to pose naked in the Sorcerer Magazine. Hearing this, Wakaba comments that he feels bad for wanting Mirajane to lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 15 Mirajane is not the one to fall though, but, still excited, Wakaba and Macao both vow to go buy the magazine as soon as it is published.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 279, Page 22 On the third day of the Games, Wakaba stands in the crowd and listens as the Pandemonium event is explained.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 11 After seeing Erza do the impossible and complete the entire event all by herself, Wakaba screams praise at her from the stands with the rest of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 9 After the third day of the Grand Magic Games, Wakaba is seen celebrating alongside the other cheerful Fairy Tail members, partying over their triumphs of the day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 14 Wakaba laughs as he watches Natsu and the others "Barrel Surf".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 17 Later that day, Levy suggests the guild members rest at the waterpark Ryuzetsu Land, Fiore's most well-known summer rage spot. Once there, Wakaba notices that Cana is wearing underwear instead of a swimsuit, although she always looks like she's wearing one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 5 Soon after that, he witnesses Jenny taking off Mirajane's bikini top in shock, just to immediately faint because of a nosebleed when he sees Mirajane pay Jenny back by taking off her bikini bottom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 8-9 Later on, Natsu gets angry after Gray and Lyon freeze the pool, destroying the location with his Magic, which results in Wakaba lying face-down on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 20 Later, Wakaba watches as the new Fairy Tail Team enters the battle-field.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 13 He, along with many of the viewers, stares in awe when the identity of Team Blue Pegasus' bunny man is revealed to be of Nichiya, an Exceed from Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Pages 1-4 For the Tag Battle portion of the fourth day, Natsu and Gajeel are selected to fight Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth. An intense match is then witnessed, with the competitors going out of Domus Flau to keep fighting. There, Sting overpowers Natsu and Gajeel, knocking them down, which prompts Wakaba to think that even they weren't able to beat the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 295, Page 21 Later, he anxiously watches with the rest of the guild to see the outcome of Natsu's battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 and, upon seeing Natsu emerge victorious, having taken both of Sabertooth's Dragons down, Wakaba cheers in celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 On the final day of the Games, Wakaba watches the teams arrive as he stands with the guild in the crowd. As Team Fairy Tail arrives, he, along with Macao, cheers loudly for Gajeel to beat their competition.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 Later, he is shocked at the sight of the Fairy Tail members standing with their eyes closed during the start of the Grand Magic Game.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 12 As Makarov recalls Mavis Vermillion's nickname in the past, which was the Fairy Tactician, an embarrassed Wakaba realizes that the first Fairy Tail Master is more than just cute.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 10 When Gray battles Rufus of Sabertooth and uses a new spell in which he creates a multitude of ice weapons, Wakaba stares on in awe, shocked that Gray possessed such an ability.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 15 When Gray uses this ability to win the fight, Wakaba cheers with the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 4 Eventually, Mavis' calculations lead Juvia Lockser to meet and clash with Sherria Blendy, much to Wakaba's preoccupation, stating that it seems an impossible match for Juvia win, as Macao points out that Sherria is able to heal her wounds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Page 13 Before the battle between Erza Scarlet, Kagura Mikazuchi and Minerva commences, Wakaba holds his breath, concerned by the agonizing vibe the battle is giving off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 5 He then watches as the three female Mages battle, and as Minerva sneakily manipulates everyone during the fight to turn Erza and Kagura against each other. As he watches Erza and the Mermaid Heel Mage battle as a result, he first becomes worried when Erza gets a beating, but smiles when she pushes past Kagura's attacks to stand in the battle once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 5 When Erza then Requips to her hakama clothing and swiftly deals a harsh blow to Kagura, Wakaba cheers with the rest of his guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 8 Also battling it out at the same time is Laxus, who is confronted by Team Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis. When Laxus attempts to attack but is merely slammed into the ground by the Ten Wizard Saint, Wakaba watches in disbelief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 18 However, when Laxus manages to land some blows on the Ten Wizard Saint and the two exchange clashes with Laxus seemingly on par with Jura, Wakaba smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 2 With the members of Team Fairy Tail defeating their opponents and attaining victory, Wakaba celebrates alongside Macao and the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23 Wakaba, and the Mages of every other guild that took part in the Grand Magic Games, is then summoned, after Fairy Tail's victory, by Toma E. Fiore, Fiore's King, and is told of the looming threat of the 10,000 Dragons. Wakaba then listens as Toma explains that there exists a plan, dubbed the Eclipse Plan, to exterminate the Dragons, but that up to as many as several hundred may survive the Eclipse Plan. Toma then asks the Mages to come together as one and protect Fiore from the Dragons that survive, to which they all loudly declare they shall. As the cheering takes place, Wakaba smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-15 Following the attack of the mighty Dragon Atlas Flame,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 15-16 Wakaba is revealed to be relatively uninjured by Atlas' Dragon's Roar. As Makarov attacks the flaming Dragon, and is sent reeling backwards in pain as a result, Wakaba looks on in disbelief, unable to comprehend that even their Master's attack was unable to affect it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 8 Things take a turn for the worse when Macao is left helpless against the enemy and Wakaba is told to take care of Romeo in his place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 2 Unbeknownst to Wakaba, however, Ultear Milkovich manages to turn time back for the whole world for a single minute, at the cost of her own life. Thanks to her actions, Wakaba, Macao and Romeo have visions of what is about to happen in the next minute, and manage to avoid this tragic event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 16 With a smile on his face, Wakaba joyously celebrates with the rest of Fairy Tail when the Hatchlings disappear,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 11-12 all a direct result of the destruction of the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 Following the end of the King's banquet, Wakaba and the rest of Fairy Tail return to Magnolia and are raucously greeted by the citizens of their home town.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Pages 2-3 The Smoke Mage is then shocked to witness Natsu removing the King's royal crown from his sack instead of the Grand Magic Games trophy, questioning if Natsu truly stole it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 5 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sun Village arc In their renovated guild hall, Wakaba stands behind Elfman and laughs as his guildmate derides Natsu and Gray for their lack of teamwork.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 341, Page 19 Tartaros arc Sitting in the guild with Romeo, Cana and Macao, Wakaba sits silently, cigar in mouth, as his long-time friend raucously orders more alcohol for their table.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 17 Later on, with the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus and Yajima mortally wounded by their battle with Tempester, Wakaba angrily listens as Makarov lies to a Freed about the status of the villagers in the village he fought in.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Pages 20-23 Later, Wakaba listens while Fairy Tail discusses the possibility of searching out former Magic Council members due to their status as Tartaros' targets. When Loke arrives shortly after and claims to know the locations of some former councilors, Wakaba listens to Makarov as he gives a speech declaring that Fairy Tail will eliminate their enemies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 10-16 Having sent out various groups to locate the ex-Council members Tartaros seems to be targeting, Wakaba listens in as Gray and Gajeel's groups report back to them that they arrived to find their targets already dead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Page 3 Wakaba and the guild are later shocked to hear from Lucy's group that Tartaros are after Face, a Magic-nullifying bomb that could wipe the Magic from the entirety of Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 363, Pages 12-19 Not long after Lucy and part of her team returns to the guild bearing bad news—Natsu and the others are nowhere to be found—Wakaba witnesses Happy's unsteady entrance through a window. Approaching the Exceed, he listens as the truth about the traitorous ex-Chairman and Tartaros' whereabouts are spoken of. He cheers for Levy, who promises to create a map that will take them to Tartaros. However, he turns to see Elfman returning to the guild, questioning Lisanna's absence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Pages 14-20 After Elfman explains that Lisanna got captured and Yuri was already dead when he found him, Carla gives Cana a disappointing look when the latter scolds Elfman for letting Lisanna get captured. She then worriedly states that due to the recent events, everyone is on their edge.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 368, Page 4 After Levy manages to pinpoint Tartaros' location and reveals that it currently flies just above Magnolia, Wakaba and the other Fairy Tail members start getting pumped up to fight Tartaros and save their friends, until a huge explosion goes off, destroying the guild;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 Cana saves Wakaba by trapping him and his guildmates in her cards. Happy, Carla and Panther Lily then bring Wakaba and the guild to Undercube, where Cana releases them, allowing the man and his friends to begin their assault on Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 8-12 As Wakaba and the other members of Fairy Tail fight the members of Tartaros within the vicinity, he looks on as Erza emerges into the scene by creating a giant hole throughout Cube, astonishing him and the other Guild members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 15-18 He is later seen being sucked into Cube, alongside Macao and Romeo, and left petrified due to Mard Geer's Curse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Page 20 After being freed from Alegria, Wakaba, with his guildmates, stands in the remains of Cube and marvels at the once impressive formerly-mobile fortress.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 387, Page 13 Wakaba, much like everyone else, hears a roar in the distance, and looks at Macao in worry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 399, Page 16 As the source of the roar, Acnologia, arrives, Wakaba argues with his long-time friend in disbelief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 400, Page 4 Following the arrival of a second Dragon, Igneel (of which whom engages in an aerial battle with Acnologia), Wakaba wonders aloud as to whether or not the Fire Dragon King is on their side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 401, Page 4 Soon enough, Wakaba and the others come face to face with the Dragons that destroyed Face, the Dragons applauding the Mages for their efforts. Albeit, they eventually announce that their time on Earth Land will soon come to an end, as their souls were extracted from their bodies long ago by Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 3-7 As they spread their wings and fly into the skies, they bid farewell to those watching them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 415, Pages 12-16 A week later, Wakaba stands with Macao looking at the ruins of their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 416, Page 2 When Makarov announces that Fairy Tail is being disbanded, Wakaba and his fellow guildmates are upset at the idea and unwilling to accept it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 6-7 Avatar arc After receiving a letter from Lucy, Wakaba shows up in Magnolia Town to meet with his former guildmates. He is shocked when he hears that Gajeel was a member of the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 437, Pages 14-17 Alvarez Empire arc During Fairy Tail's reconstruction, Wakaba adds on to the rumors surrounding Gray and Juvia's relationship, that in addition to him marrying Juvia, having kids with her and keeping Lucy as a side-mistress, he is keeping this all a secret from Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 7 A bit later, when topic of who the seventh guild master will be arises, Wakaba says to just give the title to Gildarts and be done with it, however this earns him a rebuke from Cana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 438, Page 11 Following Makarov's return, Macao wonders what to call Makarov now that he is not master and Wakaba states to call him just Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 448, Page 2 He then listens as Mavis tells the story behind Fairy Heart, and when she finishes, he is shocked to learn that Fairy Heart is an infinite supply of Magic Power. The First Master then gets upset over dragging everyone into battle, but everyone agrees that it's not her fault. Afterwards, the topic of Zeref's immortality is brought up,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 451, Pages 13-19 and Natsu mentions that his right arm is something that can do the job, but he refuses to tell what it is. Shortly after, Wakaba listens as Makarov goes over all the information he gathered about the Alvarez Empire.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 452, Pages 5-16 Some time later, Wakaba, as well as all the other Mages in Magnolia, feels a sudden blow before taking a look outside to see a huge airship fleet heading towards the guild. With the guild members being clearly shocked, Mavis tells everyone to prepare, all the while Ajeel is the one to commence the ultimate battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 453, Pages 16-19 With the guild under attack from Ajeel, Macao is surprised that they attacked from the west and Wakaba asks what they do now. Mavis, however, expected this and worked it into her plan, causing Macao and Wakaba's faces to draw blank in shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 454, Pages 5-6 A bit later, Wakaba listens as Warren explains that a member of the Spriggan 12 has pierced Freed's barrier,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Page 14 that a third member of the Spriggan 12 is inside Magnolia, and that forces numbering in total over one million, complete with the other nine members of the Spriggan 12, are coming from the other 3 cardinal directions, leaving them boxed in. Hearing this, Wakaba wonders what happened to their neighboring, eastern nation: Bosco.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 455, Pages 19-20 A bit later, after Max snaps Warren out of his mental breakdown so that he can continue relaying orders for Mavis, Wakaba smiles at Max's summary of their need to protect their home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 456, Page 14 With the first day of the war passing by with Fairy Tail having successfully defended itself, defeated a supposedly high value enemy and even capturing another, Wakaba and Macao are tasked with keeping watch over Fairy Tail's prisoner. As the pair stand over Brandish, Macao questions the effectiveness of the Magic Seal Stone cuffs she's been forced into, to which Wakaba reasons that they must be based on how docile Brandish has been for them. When the imprisoned Shield of Spriggan glances up at them, they both gulp, commenting on Brandish's beauty and choice of clothing, going so far as to question whether all women from the west dress as provocatively, citing Bisca Connell as their comparison. As the two consider retying their prisoner in a much more lewd position, Lucy punches the pair of them on the head to bring them back inline whilst Cana rebukes the pair of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Pages 6-7 Later on when Mavis is deploying Fairy Tail's forces, after tasking Lucy and Cana with keeping guard of Brandish, Cana remarking that they cannot leave it to Wakaba or Macao, leaving both middle-aged Mages disgruntled.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 462, Page 14 Much later, in the guild hall, seeing that some of the Spriggan 12 were taken down, Wakaba supports Macao's claim of winning the war, pointing out their successful capture of one of the Spriggan 12. However, Makarov reminds them about hopelessness of the current situation regardless.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 474, Page 5 Later, with the defeat of Dimaria, the whole guild learns that another of the Spriggan 12's signals has vanished and they rejoice; however, Jacob Lessio arrives in the guild, taking them all by surprise. After he reveals that the Mage August has falsified their locations on his radar, Jacob demands a drink, but when he is refused one, he uses his Magic to erase Wakaba and everyone else in the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Pages 3-10 According to Jacob, Wakaba and everyone else who was affected by his Magic is alive, but extremely wounded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 477, Page 14 Although, successfully tricking Jacob, Lucy summons Gemini to copy Marin's Spatial Magic and return everyone from the alternate dimension. Promptly after, Makarov punches the Shield of Spriggan away and sends Natsu flying to him, who finishes him off with Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist, delighting everyone to see another of the Spriggan 12 being taken care of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 479, Pages 9-18 Later, as some Mages are repairing the part of the building Makarov destroyed, Warren remarks that his Radar is malfunctioning, Max recalling Jacob mentioning it as August's doing. With Wakaba, among everyone else, seriously concerned about the Wizard King approaching, Max requests Mavis' wisdom to aid them, only for everyone to get surprised not to find her and wonder where she could be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 480, Pages 4-5 Shortly afterwards, Natsu expresses his desire to fight August, but Makarov objects, leading to a brief argument between the two. With Brandish suddenly arriving at the guild hall, she reveals that they've been mistaken, stating that while August is the strongest man among them, particularly dangerous is Irene Belserion as the strongest woman, going by the title of Scarlet Despair. This leaves everyone petrified to hear that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 483, Pages 20-22 Wakaba is taken aback when Brandish then immediately offers to attempt to broker a deal with August in order to get him to withdraw, her offer providing the Guild a scant amount of hope.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 484, Pages 10-12 Wakaba is then caught in a bright light and finds that he, and most of his guildmates, have been transported to the sea. An army of Alvarez's soldiers then appears nearby, and Macao and the others, at Makarov's behest, prepare for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 490, Pages 10-12 Wakaba and his guildmates eventually make their way north to the new location of the guild building, where they do battle with the occupying Alvarez army. There, when the newly-arrived Gildarts defeats God Serena and opens a path for Fairy Tail to move forward, Wakaba charges alongside his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 496, Page 17 After some time, their advance is cut short by Irene's use of Berserker, which turns all the Alvarez soldiers into extremely strong, mindless warriors that greatly overwhelm Fairy Tail. Wakaba and the others are then assaulted by the Berserkers until Makarov forfeits his life to cast Fairy Law and save them, which leaves him heartbroken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 505, Pages 3-16 Later, Wakaba is subjected to the effects of Larcade Dragneel's Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 508, Page 11 After Irene dies and Universe One is dispelled, Fiore is returned to its original shape and Wakaba is among the many transported to the reconstructed Magnolia. As he stands with his friends, Wakaba notices August, who is preparing to destroy the entire town, atop the Kardia Cathedral.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 521, Page 12 100 Years Quest arc Magic and Abilities Smoke Magic (煙魔法 Kemuri Mahō): Wakaba is able to manipulate and control pink-colored smoke produced from his pipe and use it in combat. Wakaba is able to manipulate the smoke in various ways, such as shaping it into a fist to punch enemies Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 and into the form of a girl.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 43 *'Smoke Crush': Wakaba shoots smoke from his pipe with enough force to knock away several enemy Mages around him. *'Smoke Fake': Wakaba creates multiple copies of himself made of smoke. Transformation Magic (変身魔法 Henshin Mahō): Wakaba has shown to be able to use Transformation Magic, though he has very little control over it. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan As a student in Fairy Academy, Lucy shockingly looks at Wakaba and co. as she questions whether they are actually high school students or not.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 10 Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class Wakaba watches in anticipation for Happy to try and transform into Lucy, due to the fact that since Happy does not wear clothes then neither would anyone he transforms into. Unfortunately for him, Happy's transformation is unsuccessful, much to Wakaba's disappointment, though he is excited when Mirajane transforms into a half naked Lucy.Fairy Tail Omake: Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class, Pages 9-10 Natsu and the Dragon Egg Wakaba speaks with Macao about the egg Natsu found, and the possibility of it being a Dragon egg. Unfortunately, Mirajane overhears them talking about how Lisanna is helping Natsu, causing her to become angry and destroy the table the two were sitting at.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 10 Later on, when Natsu starts a fight, Wakaba looks on while commenting that there is something wrong with Natsu's generation,Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Page 17 and afterwards watches as Happy hatches from his egg.Fairy Tail Omake: Natsu and the Dragon Egg, Pages 20-21 Rainbow Sakura Wakaba, along with the other members of Fairy Tail (except for Lucy), participates in Hanami.Fairy Tail Omake: Rainbow Sakura, Page 2 Later, Wakaba looks on as Makarov angrily demands to know who uprooted one of the town's cherry blossom trees.Fairy Tail Omake: Rainbow Sakura, Page 8 Fairies' Penalty Game After witnessing Mirajane humiliate Erza due to a prior venture, Wakaba shies away from the scene, noting that he does not want to watch what happens next.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairies' Penalty Game, Page 8 Welcome Back, Frosch Standing next to Macao in the pool while the guild parties, Wakaba seductively eyes a bikini-clad Mirajane.Fairy Tail Omake: Welcome Back, Frosch, Page 4 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Wakaba and all the other men of Fairy Tail are at the guild pool, cleaning up. Realizing that Macao is not with them, Wakaba heads to the guild's gift shop and finds Macao there. He quickly guesses why Macao is there, telling him that his figurines aren't ever going to sell. Later, when Natsu finds a peeping hole in the pool, Wakaba suggests that it is for peeking at the girls while they swim. When all of them head to the underground room beneath the pool to check this theory, Wakaba looks out of the periscope and sees someone getting in the pool. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel take a peek, and manage to destroy the room out of horror of seeing their Master stark naked. Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Wakaba is a student of Fairy Academy. During lunch time, Wakaba has his lunch along with Macao and Makarov. He then asks Macao how long he plans to stay in the Academy, but the latter gives no response. He then watches the fight between Gray and Natsu in awe. After school ends, Wakaba, Cana, Macao and Makarov decide to go have a drink together, which makes Lucy wonder how old the four of them really are. The next day, Wakaba is found pinned on a tree along with Makarov and Macao, having been beaten by Gajeel's gang, and serves as an invitation for a fight between Fairy and Courage Academy.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days Wakaba appears in the third OVA Memory Days. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy are sent to the Year X778 by the book Memory Days. In this year, Macao and Wakaba can be seen in the guild, with Macao promising to confess his love to Enno while Wakaba tries to discourage him.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land At Ryuzetsu Land, when Wakaba and Macao point out Cana's lack of a proper swimsuit, Romeo asks them why they're not swimming, to which he and Macao are shown having nosebleeds, saying they'd prefer to just sit back and watch the other ladies. Later, Jenny sneaks up behind Mirajane and pulls the top of her swimsuit off in front of Wakaba and Macao; Mirajane retaliates by pulling the bottom of Jenny's swimsuit down, much to the duo's pleasure. Later, after Natsu has destroyed the resort, Wakaba, Macao and Romeo are seen laying unconscious in the remains of the resort.Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Needs Help Category:Fairy Tail Members